Dofus:Spoiler
Spoiler sind Beschreibungen, die Handlungselemente in Rollenspielen verraten und so die Spannung verderben können. Spoiler müssen jedoch nicht negativ sein, da manche Spieler gerne auf Spielhilfen zurückgreifen und dabei ihr Spielspaß nicht verringert wird. Mit Spoilern kann auf ganz verschiedene Weisen umgegangen werden, so hat etwa das offizielle Dofusforum eine sehr strenge Richtlinie, das englischsprachige Dofus-Wiki praktiziert ein "anyting goes". Für das deutsche Dofus-Wiki sollten wir hier eine Richtlinie entwerfen, im Folgenden werden einige Möglichkeiten angegeben. Am Ende sollten die Mitarbeiter im Wiki einfach über das Verfahren abstimmen, Du kannst Dich also als Unterstützer einer der folgenden Varianten eintragen. Variante 1: Anything goes Wir orientieren uns an dem englischen Dofus-Wiki: Auch die Lösungen von Quests und ähnlichem werden beschrieben, ohne dass vor Spoilern gewarnt wird. Vorteil: Alle Informationen, die ein Spieler im Wiki suchen kann, werden ihm geboten. Nachteil: A) die Spoiler kommen ohne Warnung, werden also auch von Spielern gelesen, die sich eigentlich die Spannung am selber Herausfinden nicht nehmen lassen wollen. B) Quests u.ä. werden entwertet, da ein Großteil der Spieler schnellen und einfachen Zugang zu den Lösungen hat. Unterstützer Bin für das sogenannte anything goes, (wenn es denn sein muss, mit Warnung) und zwar aus folgenden Gründen: * im Umgang mit Informationen bilden sich immer auch Machtstrukturen ab. Wer entscheidet bei einem beschränkten Info-Angebot, was zulässig ist und was nicht, vom Zensuraufwand einmal abgesehen? Ist die Angabe bspw. schon ein Spoiler, dass man irgendein quest-monster auf Pandala findet? * Spieler sollen selber entscheiden, was sie lesen, welche Hilfen sie beanspruchen und wie sie ihr Spiel gestalten wollen und daher freien Zugang zu den erhältlichen Informationen haben. Mir behagt die Vorstellung einer Art esoterischen Geheimwissens nicht, über das die einen verfügen und das sie den andern gewähren oder vorenthalten können. * Da auch wiki von Spielern erstellt wurde, sehe ich den Unterschied zwischen mündlich und schriftlich weitergegebener Information nicht so ganz. Wie genau wertet es eine Quest auf, wenn Neulinge zuerst unzählige Mitspieler befragen müssen, bis sie die Hilfe finden, nach der sie suchen? Man stelle sich das Spiel, auch das eigene, einmal ernsthaft und ehrlich ohne wiki-Hilfe vor.... * und last but not least habe ich persönlich Hemmungen, jemandem etwas vorzuenthalten, was ich selber benutze. Es kommt mir (sorry) etwas scheinheilig vor. Machen muss die Quests dann ja immer noch jeder und jede selber --Babalu 23:34, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) * meiner Meinung ist jeder, der aufs Wiki geht, auch auf der Suche nach den Lösungen. Warum sollte man denn sonst z.B. bei den Anfangsquest hier schauen, wenn es auch im Spiel kleine Hinweise immer gibt. Deswegen bin ich für Komplettlösungen und Angaben aller relevanter Dinge. Wenn man in den kleinen Leveln hier dann nicht findet, was man sucht, oder dieses unvollständig ist, wird man auch nicht mehr so schnell wiederkommen. Und wie schon geschrieben, man muss die Tipps ja nicht benutzen, aber wenn man sie möchte, soll man sie auch erhalten sisuu 00:42, 22. Apr. 2007 (UTC) *beim bearbeiten des berufes bergarbeiter und beim anschauen der bereits fertiggestellten seiten ist mir aufgefallen, dass ausser der angabe, sich im job-info-center in astrub zu informieren, im unterschied zum englischen wiki keine konkreten angaben gemacht werden, wo der jeweilige beruf erlernt werden kann. besteht hier eine übereinkunft, dass es sich dabei um einen spoiler handelt? da dieser wiki ja auch und (nach angaben des gründers ren108)gerade neulingen helfen soll, die wenig oder kein englisch können, frage ich mich, ob der verweis auf das center ausreichend ist. was dann nämlich passiert, sieht man im offiziellen forum: es wimmelt von entsprechenden anfragen, die meistens von t-ego beantwortet werden (müssen), weil sonst kaum einer reagiert..... soviel zum reflexartig vorgebrachten argument, neulinge müssten halt mitspieler fragen, während im wiki niedergelegte und für alle abrufbare information ein spoiler sei.... --Babalu 08:58, 2. Mai 2007 (UTC) (beitrag auch unter diskussion berufe abgelegt, da das thema in beide bereiche gehört) *Ich bin ebenfalls dafür soweit alles zuzulassen. Wenn ein Warnbausteinüber dem Spoiler steht, weiß jeder was auf ihn zukommt und kann damit umgehen wie er will. --Daseong 20:32, 20. Jul. 2007 (UTC) * Ich selbst kam bei einigen Quests nicht weiter und suchte hier schon Nach dem Ergebnis; zumindest, wie ich wenigstens etwas weiterkomme... Zudem. Wer sich so spezielle Dinge anschaut, wie Questlösungen, der ist selbst schuld, da er damit mit voller Absicht einen offensichtlichen "Spoilerbereich" betritt... Woanders sind ja keine Spoiler groß angegeben... Daher denke ich, dass Spoiler recht unwichtig sind. Wer sie findet, der sucht nach ihnen... Schattenfluegel 22:11, 14. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Variante 2: Anything goes, aber mit Warnung Auch die Lösungen von Quests und ähnlichem werden beschrieben, allerdings wird vor Spoilern gewarnt. Etwa mit folgendem Schrifzug: Achtung: Die folgenden Informationen verraten Handlungselemente, die unter Umständen die Spielspannung verderben können. Vorteil: Alle Informationen, die ein Spieler im Wiki suchen kann, werden ihm geboten. Nachteil: Quests u.ä. werden entwertet, da ein Großteil der Spieler schnellen und einfachen Zugang zu den Lösungen hat. Unterstützer Variante 3: Einige aber nicht alle Spoiler werden gedultet *Ohne Spoilerwarnung sind erlaubt: Vollständige Informationen zu Monstern, Klassen, Waffen, Werten (Schaden, Prospecting etc.), Koordinaten (NPCs, Dungeons, etc.)... *Mit Spoilerwarnung werden die folgenden Informationen versehen: Dungeonbeschreibungen, Austausch von Ressourcen (Scrolls, etc.) *Nicht erlaubt sind Lösungen von Quests. Vorteil: A) Die zentralen Informationen zu Dofus werden geboten. B) Quests werden aufgewertet. Nachteil: Es werden nicht alle Informationen geboten, die sich ein Spieler wünschen könnte. Unterstützer #Talamba 23:17, 20. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Begründung: Ich wünsche mir mehr Rollenspiel in Dofus und dazu gehört, dass ich mir auch mehr Quests wünsche. Leider ist es ein Problem von Quests, dass sie viel zu schnell gelöst werden, da jeder mal schnell im Wiki nach der Lösung schaut. Entsprechend spielen Quests ab etwa lvl 20 kaum nochh eine Rolle im Spiel. Das ist schade. Auch ist es schön, wenn man seine Mitspieler nach Hilfe bei Quests bitten kann und etwas rumprobieren muss. #--Carni 03:10, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Quests spielen gerade und nur in den ersten Stunden/Tagen bei Dofus eine Rolle. Da es nicht schwer ist diese Anfangsquests zu lösenn sollte dort auch nichts gespoilert werden. Bei höheren Quests kann die Lösung mit dem Hinweis versehen aber hilfreich sein. #Kabellos 11:27, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass nicht alles im wiki stehen muss. Bei den Quest ist es auch so, dass wenn man möchte und genau genug liest, dass man die Lösungen recht schnell finden kann #Heilendehand 20:10, 27.April.2007 (UTC) Ja ich bin der Meinung es sollten die Questen nicht verraten werden da es den Spielspaß nicht langfristig hält! #Caine-8472 20:12, 14.Okt.2007 (UTC) Die lösung von Questen stellt die Spieler vor ein Problem, finden sie nicht selbst die Lösung müssen sie sich Informationen beschaffen. Wenn diese nicht nach zu lesen sind, sind die Spieler dazu gezwungen in einem angemessenen Tonfall mit anderen Spielern in Kontakt zu treten, was die Kommunikation in Qualität und Quantität fördert! Variante 4: Wir sind so streng wie im Forum Diese Regeln gelten: Forumsregeln Vorteil: Maximaler Schutz vor Spoilern. Nachteil: Die Gestaltung eines Wikis ist nur schwer möglich, wenn man keine konkreten Werte u.ä. angeben kann. Unterstützer